1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory card with a controller chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in the amount of information, a semiconductor memory, such as a NAND flash memory, has been required to have a higher capacity.
However, a controller chip for controlling a semiconductor memory was often mounted on the same substrate surface as that of the semiconductor memory on a substrate on which a semiconductor memory, such as an SD™ memory card (hereinafter, referred to as an SD card), was mounted, which has been disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-128959. Since an area large enough to mount the semiconductor memory could not be secured in the SD card, the memory capacity was increased by densifying the semiconductor memory itself.